In general, a monitoring system includes a camera configured to image a subject and output a video signal, a rotary base configured to rotate the camera in a panning direction and a tilting direction, a recorder configured to record the video signal output from the camera, and a monitor configured to display the video signal output from the camera or the video signal recorded in the recorder.
Some monitoring systems according to the background art have an automatic panning function of imaging a predetermined zone while reciprocating in a preset horizontal direction. For example, in a monitoring camera disclosed in Patent Document 1, a platform driving unit of a dome camera includes a sensor configured to measure a rotation angle. In the monitoring camera, an angle of start and end points of an automatic panning and an angle start and end points of a zone not required to be monitored are set as sensor values in a memory in advance, a reciprocating imaging is repeatedly performed at a speed suitable for monitoring between the start and end points of the automatic panning during the automatic panning, and the platform driving unit is driven at the highest speed in the zone not required to be monitored so as to pass through the zone in a short time.